


[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Ice Cream

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ice Cream, KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Tsukki eats Kuroo's ice cream, and that leads to something else.





	[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> For my Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week 2017. Prompt: Ice Cream

It is a hot, humid afternoon as Kuroo walks out to the patio with his ice cream cone, the vanilla already starting to drip down his hand.

He walks over to Tsukki, who is resting on the lounge chair under the umbrella. Tsukki is wearing a temptingly loose tank top and shorts. Kuroo hovers over him. “I can see it, Tsukki,” Kuroo says.

Tsukki squints his eyes and mumbles, “What?”

Kuroo leans down and softly pinches Tsukki’s nipple that is in plain sight, causing him to groan and swat Kuroo’s hand away without fixing his shirt.

“Go inside, it’s hot out here,” Kuroo bugs, and it wasn’t intentional, but his ice cream drips onto Tsukki.

Tsukki opens his eyes irritated, but softens a bit when he realizes Kuroo didn’t do it on purpose. He takes Kuroo’s wrist, pulling the cone to his mouth and takes a bite, the vanilla dripping down his chin to his chest. Tsukki has a certain charm in his eyes when he just wakes up that completely melts Kuroo’s mind, and today is no exception. In fact, if Kuroo adds the sweat trickling Tsukki’s face, arms, chest and legs, Tsukki’s practically a forbidden sight at this time of day. A chill shivers through his spine and cements Kuroo in place as he watches Tsukki dip his head to press his lips to Kuroo’s fingers before opening his mouth, his soft tongue chasing the melted drips on the cone up to the mound of melting ice cream.

“Keep that up and ice cream won’t be the only thing you’re eating,” Kuroo warns, his voice coarse.

“Yeah, yeah,” Tsukki says and takes the cone from Kuroo’s hand. 

“That’s mine…”

“It’s practically mine now,” Tsukki retorts, licking the ice cream on the cone before Kuroo takes a bite from the other end, pressing his tongue through to meet Tsukki’s. He takes the cone away, wrestling with Tsukki’s tongue for the cream in his mouth, feeling the stickiness of the drying ice cream on Tsukki’s chin.

Without breaking the kiss, he lifts Tsukki in his arms and walks toward the house. He feels Tsukki’s hands on his chest, tugging at his shirt while his legs shift in Kuroo’s arm. Tsukki doesn’t like to be carried like that, says he can’t do anything. He prefers to wrap his legs around Kuroo’s waist, with this body pressed together, and he can kiss Kuroo with more freedom.

“Really, Kuroo?” Tsukki groans when the cold water from the shower hits him.  
“Yeah, really,” Kuroo says and lets Tsukki down in the shower. “You’re sticky and it’s hot.”

“Isn’t that how you like it in bed?” Tsukki goads, taking off his shirt and closing in to kiss Kuroo’s nape, something that is more than Kuroo’s heart can handle. 

“Tsukki, Tsukki, TsukkiTsukkiTsukki, Tsukki,” Kuroo stammers, chanting his name as though a prayer, and maybe he really is praying because Tsukki is rubbing against Kuroo so temptingly, so seductively.

“Not gonna do it?” Tsukki asks, his teeth closed gently on the lobe of Kuroo’s ear.

“We did lots last night, and the night before, and several nights in a row,” Kuroo reminds him. 

“And that’s enough?”

“Never enough.”

“Then why?”

Kuroo pulls away to look at Tsukki, the water raining down his face makes it hard to see his eyes.

“It’s not good for your body,” Kuroo kisses his forehead. “And god, if we do it, we’ll probably have heat stroke.”

Tsukki laughs, looking up to brush Kuroo’s hair from his face and gaze at him before burying his face in Kuroo’s chest. “Let’s take a cold bath together.”

**Author's Note:**

> You thought they would, didn't you? I'm just kidding.


End file.
